


Mad Eyes of a Beautiful Killer - (Purple Guy x Reader)

by TheKneesOfBees



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: A big probably, F/M, Female Reader, Hes got that hot dad aethstetic, Horror, I use way too many commas, Language, My own depiction of Purple Guy, Not Vincent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Purple guy is a freak what do you expect, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader has lady bits, Reader-Insert, Romance, The Bite of '87, The Five missing Children (referenced), Violence, fnaf- freeform, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKneesOfBees/pseuds/TheKneesOfBees
Summary: Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, where fantasy and fun come to life!  You have been hired onto the Fazbear team, and things seem to be looking up now that you finally have a job. Besides having to deal with screaming, overly excited children all day, the place wasn't so bad. Decent pay, nice co-workers, and one very peculiar purple guard. Who seems to have taken a liking to you in particular? He wants to get chummy with you, but something tells you there's a darker undertone to that charming smile of his. Maybe you're just imagining it...or maybe you should listen to your gut feeling before you get in too deep.





	1. Welcome to the team!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: So I kind of based the title name off of the Madonna song "Beautiful Killer". 
> 
> NOTE!: Just to get it out of the way, I will not be basing my version of the Purple Guy off of mx-bone’s Vincent...Soo if you were expecting him, sorry about that! I have a name and idea of what he looks like all doodled out, but if you really want to pretend it's vincent, uh, go right ahead? I won't shit on your PG parade.
> 
> I'll keep my version of him a secret until he shows up in chapter 3. P;

There was something weird you noticed every time you walked by the main stage, which had been about three times now while on your little ‘tour’. Wherever you went, it was like the animatronics would follow you with their eyes, like one of those old spooky paintings. Look directly at them and it’s like their heads snap back into place, but every so often, just out of the corner of your eye, you swear they’ll tilt their head in your direction. 

 "-and that pretty much sums it up! Any questions before you start your shift?“

You chalk it up to paranoia. The damn things moved around while they sing and put on a show for crying out loud, of course it feels like they’re watching you. They’re looking at everyone, right? Your eyes drift to the gaggle of squealing and bouncing children all huddled around the edge of the stage as the same song played for the fifth time. It was like their parents had them guzzle a litter of coke before showing up. It was like, 8am, you wouldn’t even be awake if you didn’t have a job to go to. 

 "Ms. (L/N)?" 

 How they all had that much energy this early baffled you. You don’t remember being _that_ energetic and loud at that age…or were you? You guess most kids are like that, before life smacks them in the face with bills and having to feed themselves. 

 A hand fell on your shoulder, nearly making you jump out of your skin. Scott stood there with a confused look on his adorably dorky face. Oh geez, he’s been talking this whole time hasn’t he? "Oh- I, uh…Do the animatronics ever creep you out?” The way their stiff jaws open and closed while somewhat synced to the cheery music, their almost hollow looking eye sockets, and jerky movements. You couldn’t be the only one, right? Or maybe you’ve just been studying them too hard for the last few minutes. 

 Scott glanced up at the stage at Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, and then back at you, his bright smile coming back. “Haha, the gang loves performing for the kids! They just want to see everyone happy.” He replied almost with a sickly sweet voice. 

 That’s not what you asked, but sure. Okay. 

 "Anything about the _position_ or your responsibilities as a Freddy Fazbear employee?“ He tried again, tilting that mop head of hair to the side, the weirdly cartoonish rotary phone on top of his noggin nearly falling off. He caught it in time and pushed it back up into place with a nervous chuckle. 

 "Oh, no, I don’t think so. You explained everything pretty well.” You attempt to smile back, trying to come off as equally as peppy. 

 "Great! You already told me what size you are so I went ahead and put your uniform in your locker. I’m afraid they don’t have any locks but I can promise you we have never had a problem with thrift around here! It’s perfectly safe to store any personal belongings. Oh! And there’s a security camera posted in every room in case you ever have any issues with such.“ 

 "Uh, great. Thank you mr-" 

 Your manager cut you off before you could finish with a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Just call me Scott!" 

 "Thank you, Scott.” A genuine smile pulled at the corner of your mouth. Alright, besides being a bit obnoxiously chipper, you had to admit he was pretty cute. He gave a thumbs up before retreating down a hall and disappearing from sight, that dumb red phone bobbing on top of his head as he went. You had dubbed him Phone-Guy to your roommate before you learned his actual name. 

 The Employee break room was empty when you wondered in and separated into two areas. A place for employees to eat lunch and relax between shifts, and two locker rooms. One male and the other female, illustrated by Bonnie for guys and Chica for women. How…cheesy. Glancing down the aisles of lockers for the one you were suppose to claim as your own, you noticed they were all the same rust red color with faded numbers on the doors. Some had stickers with people’s names, but a lot were just left blank. A sticky note on one of them caught your eye as you approached.

 ’ _Welcome to the team!!!_ ’ Was all it said in big squiggly letters with little balloons draw everywhere. You chuckled and plucked it from the door, deciding to keep it. Opening the locker revealed what looked like a typical servers uniform hanging on a hook. It was a plain white button-up with yellow colored cuffs, a pair of black slacks and a black skirt, and a servers apron that read 'lets party!’. You had to provide your own shoes, but unfortunately all you had were your old pair of converse until after your first check. They would have to do for now. 

 Deciding to go with the slacks for your first day, you got changed, placing your own clothes on the little rack near to top of the locker. That weird feeling of being watched came back as you finished buttoning up your shirt. You glanced about the lockers, suddenly feeling self conscious but didn’t see or hear another soul. Your eyes trailed up to the white camera in the corner of the room and realized it was pointed right at you. Wait a damn minute, when Scott said there was a camera in here, you didn’t think he meant actually _IN_ the locker room! That seemed awfully invasive. What, were there cameras in the bathrooms too?? 

Your cheeks flared up as you quickly turned your back to it. It was a bit too late for that though, seeing as you already got done. Was someone watching you from the other end? Had they been watching the whole time while you were changing? 

 Well that’s decided, no more changing at work. You’d rather wear a ridiculous uniform all they way home on the bus than possibly have some creep eye you up while you stripped. No thanks.  As you retreated from the room, you held up your middle finger to it in plain view, hoping whoever was watching the feed would see you flipping them off.

 

* * *

 

In a small, dark office, someone leaned back in their chair. Their dark eyes illuminated by the few screens set up in front of them. As the newbie left, she made sure to make a show of flipping them the bird and stuck her tongue out at the camera. 

They let out a low chuckle. “…cute.” 


	2. Dammit, Chocolate Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute asshole talks you into doing a favor for him that you quickly regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first chapter and this one are the only ones I've written so far. I'm gonna try to keep pumpin' this shit out...but so far I'm just kinda coming up with plot as I go. Terrible idea, I know. But...eh, what can I say? I'm full of those.
> 
> *smacks hand* Bad author!

“Mmmm, I waant THAT ONE!” A chocolate faced boy shouted at you from the other side of the prize counter. It was literally everywhere, the chocolate, you mean. He even managed to get some in his wet little nose and red hair. You nodded, keeping that fake grin on your face as you pulled the Foxy plush out from behind the glass, your knee sliding it closed again. The kid shoved a fist full of brown stained tickets at you before snatching up the toy and raced off with it, probably to gloat to his friends. After all, Foxy seemed to be the favorite among the younger kids.

Speaking of, the animatronics grew on you some since you started. You could kinda see why the children liked the large humanoid animals, with their dumb smiles and cheesy recorded lines. Sure, they creeped you out at first but the uncanny feeling slowly ebbed away with each day. They waved and pretended to play their instruments, even wishing ‘happy birthday’ to the few kids in the crowd that were celebrating here. You almost wished you had something like them around when you were a kid.

_Almost._

Glancing down, you didn’t really want to touch the chocolatey tickets that now sat on the glass counter in front of you, instead just staring at them. That is until your attention was pulled away to watch Cathy creep into the kitchen for the sixth time today. Apparently she and one of the cooks (Brian? Benjamin? Something like that) were dating and often liked to sneak make out sessions when they thought no one was looking. But good ‘ol you were bored enough to notice it every time. Even going as far as to keep count.

You had met just about everyone working at the pizzeria these last few days, except one. This supposed day guard that was meant to be watching over the sugar-high devil spawn that ran around the building. Someone was suppose to stop them from throwing stuff across the room, keep them from crawling all over the animatronics, or at the very least off the main stage. A few times you noticed a kid getting away with something they shouldn’t be doing, only to look away for a moment and when you turned back, they were gone. Was the guy lurking around in the crowd of adults somewhere and you just failed to notice him? Or was he just terrible at his job?

Regardless, you took it upon yourself to correct their behavior, even when some of the parents glared holes through you. You assumed that’s why you always felt like you were being watched.

 _'Annnd there they go again_.' Two children, a boy and girl, were fighting over something. You could hear them screaming from your position behind the toy filled glass that protected you from the chaos. After glancing around for the guy that was suppose to be doing his job, you grumbled and looped your way around the safety of the prize counter to go see what the fuss was about.

Ah, chocolate boy again. He was on the ground, wrestling with the girl that had him pinned down. His hand was shoved in her face in an attempt to get her off while they both screeched.

You looped your arms under the girls armpits and lifted her away from chocolate boy. She struggled and kicked until you put her down, making sure to keep a hand on her shoulder in case she went in for round two. Damn she was feisty for a ten-year-old. 

“What in the world are you two fighting about?”

“Tommy said Foxy could beat Freddy up! But he’s wrong!” The girl responded first, pointing an accusing finger down at the boy as he stayed on the ground, his arms now crossed.

“Nuh-uh! Foxy would tear Freddy to bits with his hook! He’s a pirate and Freddy’s just a dumb bear!” He shouted back, which only angered the girl more.

 _Seriously_? They started tearing at each other’s throats over a hypothetical VS. match? “Alright-”

“Shut up, Tommy! Freddy is so tough! And he’s way bigger than foxy!” The girl interrupted, determined to win this argument.

“Alright!” You tried again, much louder this time to get them both to shut it. Both children stared up at you with wide eyes, like they didn’t expect an adult to raise their voice at them. “Freddy and Foxy are good friends. Why would they want to fight each other?”

“Because-” Tommy-…nah, Chocolate boy tried to continue but you weren’t having it.

“They wouldn’t. Period. Freddy and Foxy don’t fight, and they especially don’t tear each other to bits. Because friends don’t do that, right?” You stared them down expectedly until they finally complied. Both kids slowly nodded as they stared down at their feet. “You know what else friends do?”

Neither of them seemed to want to answer, finally realizing this was them getting in trouble, you guessed.

“They apologize.”

The girl shot you a disgusted look before huffing. Chocolate boy finally got back on his feet and pouted, his arms still crossed. It was quiet for a couple of minutes before he finally mumbled out an “I’m sorry,” to which she replied in kind after a small nudge.

You nodded, satisfied with your work as you gave the girl’s head a gentle pat. “Now head on back to the party. I’m pretty sure the band is going to start singing Happy Birthday in a minute here.”

Seemingly forgotten about their little spat, both children gasped and sprinted off towards the stage. “Don’t run-! Ah, whatever.”

You turned to go back to your position behind the counter when you suddenly ran nose first into something. “oh, man- I’m sorry I didn’t see where-”

For a moment the large bear standing in front of you gave you a fright. You stumbled back thinking you somehow ran into the real Freddy, who you swore was up on stage a moment ago, until you noticed his head was missing and in it’s place was a grinning boy. Joey, if you remembered right.

“Good job breaking them up, (F/N)” He chuckled, running his hand through his short gold locks. It was slightly damp, from sweat no doubt, but oddly enough it looked good on him.

“T-thanks…”

“So hey, I kinda need help getting out of this suit. I’m suppose to go on break in a bit, you mind?” The way a single drop of sweat rolled down his boyish face got your attention before you realized he was asking you a question. _Shit_.

“O-oh! Yeah, sure.” An awkward laugh came out of you as you mentally beat yourself up. ' _Just talk like a normal person, dammit!_  '“I can do that.”

“Great! Thanks, (F/N).”

You followed Joey back to the break room and after he put the Freddy head on a table near by, you helped him shimmy out of the hot suit. He gave a big sigh, relived to be free of it. As he grabbed a towel to wipe down his head, you just kind of dumbly stood there holding the Freddy suit. He eventually noticed you were still there, _and staring at him_ , so he tilted his head and that charming grin came back.

“By the way, could you do me a favor and drop the suit off in the back storage room?” His smile widened a little so his perfect teeth were on display. “I want to get the most out of this break while I can….I’ll owe you one?”

You blinked, rebalancing the suit in your arms so you wouldn’t just drop it in front of him. “Yeah, no problem. I think I know where it goes.” You tried so hard to smile back at him, but you just looked like you had to go to the bathroom, or something as equally as embarrassing.

“Aw, thanks a ton, (F/N)!” He briskly strolled by you, giving your back a pat that was just a tad too hard, your grip on the suit tightening. “See you in a bit.”

“Yeah…see you later,” you slowly nodded, waiting until he was out of the room before quietly cursing at yourself. “Seriously? Could I be anymore of a weirdo? _Ugh_.” You quickly grabbed the head piece before pushing your way out of the room, using your shoulder to open the door. The damn suit was way heavier than you thought, like trying to drag a dead body around, but you managed to get it down the hall.

Your original tour of the facility didn’t extend much past the break room, other than the manager's office of course. You were sure there were several doors Scott didn’t point out to you, but luckily they were labeled. The one reading 'storage’ was near the end of the hall. You took a small breather before attempting to open the door.

Sheer darkness met you on the other side, and there was no way in hell you were stepping one foot in there before turning on the light. You leaned in enough to flick at the switch on the wall. The light bulb clicked to life before flashing and then dying out on you with a dull _pop_. 

“Wha-? Of course.”

You had to talk yourself into walking in. Just drop the suit off in the corner and leg it out of there. Simple, right? With a quiet whimper, you tugged the suit along with you into the dark…Where the door, and your only source of light, promptly slammed behind you once you got to the middle of the room. The inky blackness swallowed you whole, making your entire body tense up almost painfully. “Shit! Nonononono-!”

The suit dropped from your hands and clanged to the ground. At this point you didn’t give a damn if the thing got ruined. You turned on your heel and headed straight for the door, your shaking hands grasping blindly for the handle. Just as you wrapped your fingers around it, a pair of large, cold hands settled on your shoulders. They squeezed before whipping you around, slamming your back against the door you were so desperately trying to open. The wind rushed out of your lungs as you felt the hands switch position, sliding from the edges of your shoulders to rest on the crook at either side of your neck, as if getting ready to strangle you.

It took you a moment to realize it wasn’t human sized hands holding you against the door, but felt like the hard plastic gloves of one of the suits. It was still too dark to see, but you could feel the figure lean into you, their hot breath washing over your neck. A metal jaw pushed through your hair to rest against your ear.

“Those are expensive, you know. I don’t think Freddy would appreciate you droppin’ him like that.” A deep and husky voice spoke. Your skin prickled at the sound of it as your heart started to race faster.

Your mouth hung open as you stared off at nothing. They were waiting for you to say something, waiting for you to answer. “I-I’m sorry- I…I just got scared a-and-”

“You’re scared?” The obviously male voice chuckled, something warm other than the suit ran along your neck, leaving a cold trail behind it.

“Y-yes…” Instead of trying to find something to look at through the darkness, you instead squeezed your eyes closed. Your hands instinctively pushing against the smooth chest of the suit.

“Are you scared of me?” He practically purred, a hint of something else in the undertone of his deep voice that sent a shiver down your spine.

“…yes,” you whispered, waiting for him to tighten his large fingers around your neck and slowly squeeze the life out of you. You attempted to push harder against him, but it was as if he was leaning all of his weight on you, and you didn’t have nearly as much upper arm strength.

He was silent for a moment, only the sound of his muffled breathing and your own panicked hyperventilating filling the darkened room. It felt like far too long before he answered. You could practically feel the smirk in his voice. 

“ _ **Good.**_ ” 

His fingers twitched against your neck, tightening their hold only slightly as if to scare you more, and that’s what it took for your fight or flight instincts to finally kick in. Wedging your leg in the space between your body and his, you firmly placed your foot against his groin before kicking with as much force as you could muster. You heard him let out of quiet ‘ _Oof-!_ ’, no doubt in pain, as he stumbled back a few steps. It gave you enough room to pry the door open behind you and squeeze through the small opening. You slammed it behind you and pressed your back up against it once more. 

This time to keep whatever monster was lurking in there trapped inside.

You expected to hear pounding on the door, infuriated yelling, or at the very least the door handle to jiggle rapidly. Nothing. It was just quiet except for your ragged panting. Your eyes darted down the length of the hallway. Taking that as your cue, you pushed away from the door and sprinted down the corridor and back into the main party room. 

You stopped dead once you were back around people, the sounds of children laughing and shouting, the happy music playing in the background, _as if that nightmare hadn’t just happened to you._ You had to take a second to calm yourself down, a trembling hand placed over your poor heart. Tears stung the edges of your vision, but you quickly wiped them away so not to attract any attention to yourself. 

Too late. Cathy came up to you, an empty serving tray tucked under one arm. “Hey, (F/N)- whoa, what’s wrong? You look like you just ran a marathon.” Her red lips turned down in a worried frown as she placed her free arm around your shoulder. You flinched, not meaning to, but thankfully she didn’t notice. 

“I-…” You considered telling her what just happened back in the storage room. Would she think you were crazy? One of the Fazbear suits coming to life and tried to scare the shit out of you? It even spoke. Yeah, no, better not label yourself as the crazy girl only after a few days. “It’s nothing. I just…freaked myself out in the storage room.”

Her worried expression washed away as she led you back over to the front of the building where you were originally stationed. A bored looking girl had taken over your spot at the prize counter. “Oh girl, I know! That room is _so_ creepy. I saw the BIGGEST spider in there once. I kid you not, it almost dropped in my hair!” She giggled. 

You could tell she was trying her best to cheer you up, so you rewarded her with a small smile. “Haha, yeah…I think one of the suits just scared me. It was pretty dark.” 

She seemed to take a moment to processes that, her painted lips sticking out in a pout. “Ya’know. I wouldn’t doubt it if Joey was in there trying to scare you. He can be kind of an asshole sometimes. Typical jock boy, heh.”

Your head snapped in her direction. You hadn’t even thought of that! Of course it was one of the other employees trying to scare you! That was pretty normal for places mostly run by teenagers and young adults, right? Prank the new kid? It would have annoyed the shit out of you if you didn’t feel so relieved in that moment. Okay, good. So you weren’t crazy. 

“Yeah, probably. He really got me good.” Cathy smiled at that, readjusting her loose black curls back into a bun. She wasn’t so bad, probably the closest person you consider to be a friend so far…or at least you hoped you were friends. You needed _someone_ to keep you sane in this chaotic pizzeria. 

She giggled as she held out the servers tray that she had been holding this whole time. “Don’t let that jerk get to you, girl. Since I got Karen to take over at the prize counter, would you mind helping me out? A few parties just left and I need help cleaning up the tables.” 

You nodded, eager to distract yourself with something to do. Taking the tray, you followed after her as you began picking up half-eaten, cold pizza and empty cups. Shredded wrapping paper decorated the seats and floor around several booths. As hard as you tried, you couldn’t shake that voice from the back of your head. The rumbling, deep undertone. Something told you it couldn’t have been Joey, unless he was trying really hard to do a spooky voice…It was just so- what's the word- _predatory_. 

You paused to look up at the Fazbear crew up on stage, currently standing still after finishing up a show. They’re eyes all trained on you.

_**“Are you scared of me?”** _

_**"Good."** _


	3. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not having a great day, but don't worry! A purple guard swoops in to help you out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said before, I have an idea of how I'd like my version of purple guy to look like. I give him a small description in this chapter but I've also included reference pictures at the end in case you want a mental image to put with the character. Or you can picture whatever version of PG you enjoy the most. 
> 
> Have at it, my lovely reader!

* * *

 

_It was dark but somehow you knew you were back in that room. The light only flickered above you once before you were tossed back into darkness. And you saw it. That things grinning face looking down at you._

_Cold fingers gently clutched  at your throat. Your legs squeezed together as a growing heat started to build in your lower belly, making you squirm in discomfort. Hot breath washed over your face as the creature pressed up against you, giving you no room for escape this time._

_‘ You don’t really want to run’, someone whispered in the back of your head. Was that your voice? It couldn't be, even if it did sound like you._

_The golden suit put pressure to your thighs with it's knee, slowly prying them apart so he could insert himself into the space. **He**? Was this monster a he?_

_One hand released its hold on your neck, only to travel painstakingly slow down between your breasts, pulling at the fabric of your bra before letting it snap back against your skin teasingly. When had your shirt been unbuttoned, exposing your bare skin? The cold digits drifted further down, making your skin break out into goosebumps as they ran over your navel. They gently pinched at your tummy fat, and to your surprise, you let out a quiet squeak. You were mildly horrified when you felt a deep purr vibrate against your chest in response._

_You were also mildly aroused. But attempting to squeeze your thighs together proved to be fruitless._

_He chuckled as he suddenly grabbed at the juncture behind your knee, forcing your leg up and around his waist, and pulled your groin flush against the piece of hard plastic that was shielding you from his own. He grinded against you. Again you whimpered._

_“ **Do it again.”** He demanded with that deep growl, large fake teeth grazed the soft flesh of your ear lobe. _

_Your hands were gripping at the hand that was still wrapped around your neck. Somehow your other leg was on his waist now as he hoisted you further up the wall. Besides pressing back against the wall, he was now the only thing holding you up._

_**“Beg for me.”** It was a demand, not a request. The hand at the back of your knee had moved to your ass, kneading at the flesh almost harshly. But damn did it feel good._

_You couldn’t help yourself, to put it vulgarly, your pussy was soaked. And he knew. “P-please”_

_**“ ~~Good~~ ”** RING **“ ~~gir~~ -”** RING_

* * *

 

You sprung up, gripping at your damp sheets as your eyes darted around your dark bedroom. Your phone sat not too far away, blinking on and off and on the verge of tipping off the edge of the bed with every vibration. Right, your alarm was going off.

Shame washed over you but you weren’t sure why as you kicked the sheets off, your bare feet touching down onto the slightly chilled floor.

Dammit, you should have known as soon as you woke up today was going to be total shit. It started when you nearly slept past your alarm clock, a fading nightmare leaving you groggy and confused. At least, you assumed it was a nightmare. You had about five minutes to get dressed and sprint your ass to the bus stop before you missed it. And you had no desire to explain to Scott why you were nearly an hour late because you had to wait for the next bus. Nope. Wasn’t going to happen.

With your nightmare itching at the back of your head, you were forced to skip the morning shower, a whole lot of body spray would have to do. Instead of that nice shower, you sprinted down the stairs and grabbed for your house keys as you darted out the front door. None of your roommates were up yet, or at the very least not downstairs...which was great for you since you were in no mood to listen to them teasing you as you scrambled around the house.

You had to run the whole three blocks to the bus stop with out any breaks in between. Thankfully it hadn’t pulled away yet when you arrived, unfortunately it was completely packed with other people trying to get to work. You were practically smooshed between two guys that payed you absolutely no mind. You normally wouldn’t have cared if it wasn’t for the fact they both were rudely inserting themselves in your personal space. An elbow was in your back and your face was nearly making contact with someone’s armpit as they held onto the handle above you. At least it smelled like they took a shower that morning, unlike you.

The bus was the fucking worst.

Your stop happened to be right across the street from the restaurant, so you were able to take your time walking over, catching your breath as you entered the building. Your co-workers waved to you, none the wiser, and you waved back as you made a B-line to the break room to drop off your bag.

You had hoped your bad luck would have ended that morning but apparently the gods were not smiling on you today. The fifth party you were serving had what most would call a 'tiger mom’ in charge. Most of the children were playing arcade games or scampered off to Pirate Cove, so you were left alone with this woman.

For the third time she waved that damn coupon in your face. “I don’t understand, these pizzas shouldn’t cost this much! Why didn’t you use my coupon?” Geeze she was persistent.

You took a step back in fear of getting a paper cut from this woman’s thin weapon. “Ma'am I told you before, it’s expired. I'm afraid you can't use it.” It was getting real hard to keep the compliant smile on your face.

“I cut it out of the newspaper this morning! Don’t you dare try to cheat me.” She was practically trying to shove the damn paper in your hand, as if that would just fix everything.

You were a loss for words for a moment. Why couldn’t she just take no for an answer? How could this be so important to her that she was willing to cause a scene right there in the middle of the restaurant? “Well….are you sure it was _today’s_ newspaper?”

She automatically snapped at you, her face contorting into blatant animosity. “Excuse me? Are you calling me stupid?!”

“N-no, Ma'am. I just- it’s expired. I can’t use it.”

She sneered at you, folding her arms over her chest like a child not getting their way. “Get me your manager. Now.”

Shit, she was one of those- a penny pincher that liked to use aggression to get free stuff. Why did she have to sit in your section? Why you? You went to repeat yourself, _again_ , when you felt someone come up right behind you. Her eyes trailed away from you to look up over your head, her screwed up expression immediately dropped.

“What’s the problem here, ma'am? Your starting to freak out some of the kids.” A male’s voice asked as you craned your neck to look up over your shoulder to find an unfamiliar face.

A man stood several feet taller than you, probably just a little over 6'2". His hat was pulled low but you could see his dark eyes staring calmly at the woman from your position. His uniform, oddly enough, comprised of mostly purple instead of the standard blue you've seen before. Even his short sweptback hair was a grayish but faded purple shade, like he dyed it a while back but let it loose its color. At least from what you could see sticking out from under that purple hat. He had light stubble that connected to a pair of short sideburns. Just going off his looks, you’d guess he was in his early- maybe mid thirties.

It was the security guard that had managed to avoid your eye for the past two weeks.

“Y-yes,” she stuttered, suddenly loosing some of her confidence. “This young lady refuses to add my coupon to my order. I demand to see the manager or at least some kind of compensation!”

The guard merely nodded, holding out his large hand. You caught sight of an old leather watch strapped to his wrist. “Give it here and I’ll see if I can settle the issue.” His tone almost sounded…bored.

Hesitantly, she held out the blue strip of paper with big cartoonish depictions of Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie on the front. He flipped it over, taking his sweet time looking it over before holding it out in front of her. She went to take it back but he pulled away before her fingers managed to touch it.

“See that?” You glanced up at his face, slightly awed by his cocky smirk. “That date means you’re a couple of weeks too late. Besides that-” he let her snatch the coupon back so she could glare down at it, “-pretty sure this coupon was in the paper at least a month ago. You should complain to your paperboy if he’s throwing you old papers…Ma'am.”

She was openly flustered, caught in either a terrible lie or she genuinely didn’t know expiration dates were a thing.

“Well- Well I still demand I speak with your manager! If anything he needs to know about your rude behavior!” That made you wince, hopefully you hadn’t just gotten this guy in trouble, regardless if he seemed to care or not.

The guard retained his bored demeanor as he stuck a pinky in his ear, twisting it around as if the mere sound of her voice was hurting his ears. “Hmm, nah, I don’t think that’s necessary seeing as it’s my job to deal with people like you. Best not to bug him.” He gave a shrug as if it was obvious. “Plus I don’t want to walk all the way back to his office.”

Obviously she took offense, even letting out a shocked huff with a hand to her breast. It was a bit dramatic to be honest. Briskly she stood to her feet, dug a hand through her purse, and slammed a couple of bills onto the table before strutting away from the both of them. She shouted for her kids, who were clearly not happy to the fact they were leaving in such a hurry. “We will not be coming back!” The pissed-off mother barked over her shoulder, to which the small group of children whined in protest, before she shushed them and practically yanked them out the front door. Poor kids had to ride home with that.

“Eh, thanks for coming.” You could have sworn he mumbled ' you harpy bitch’ at the end of that but as you turned to look up at him, you nearly visibly jumped to find he was already staring down at you. His thick eyebrow raised slightly, almost like he was expecting something.

“Oh! Thank you- by the way. That could have gone a lot worse.” You found yourself smiling, and he seemed to enjoy it.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. People like that annoy the hell out of me. Freeloader.”

Annnd there goes your grin. “Yeah, can you not call me that?”

Instead of the reaction you were expecting, he simply smirked, flashing his nice but slightly faded teeth. “Whatever you say…sweetheart.” That’s all he said before turning to go shoo some kids away from trying to climb Chica. He even glanced back to see your dumb, slack jawed expression. Pouting, you quickly turned back to the table and started grabbing for half empty cups and plates.

_'What an asshole!'_

 

A couple of hours after the whole ordeal, you were nearing the end of your shift. You helped Cathy with restocking dishware and quietly explained your experience from earlier after some persuasion from the fellow server.

“Sorry that happened to you, hun. Every now and then we get asshole parents who always expect to get something out of complaining. As if Scott cares about that petty shit!...Well, actually knowing him he'd just want to make the customer happy. He gives in way too easily. But at least you tried to handle it well. I would have been screaming right back at her!” She grinned, wagging a fork at you before dropping it in its proper cup.

You couldn’t help but laugh, as sure as you were that her approach would have gone over much worse, you would have loved to see that. Cathy didn’t take anyone’s shit and you admired her for that. “Hmm, yeah. It’s a good thing the security guard showed up when he did.”

"You mean the plum? Ugh, he's so-" Cathy stopped mid-sentence and glanced up, rolling her eyes as she whispered over to you, “speak of the devil.”

“Telling our dear Catty about my heroic rescue, are you?” It was bothersome how familiar his voice was but you couldn’t put your finger on where you heard it before. It made you a weird kind of uncomfortable.

“It’s _Cathy,_ Plum-Boy” Your friend retorted, sticking her nose up at him. “And it’s hardly heroic if you’re just doing your _job_.” She tossed down her damp rag as she turned on her heel. “I’m gonna go grab more clean cups.” And with that she disappeared through the swinging kitchen doors. Well, she wasn't coming back for a while seeing as Ben was back there. (Good thing she mentioned his name the other day because that would have been slightly embarrassing to ask.)

“Sure thing, Catty!” He snickered and successfully heard her let out a frustrated 'ugh!’ through the serving window. “She loves me,” he smirked at you, leaning his elbow on the counter across from you.

“Yeah, I can tell.” You tried to suppress the smile pulling at the corner of your mouth as you stared down at the silverware you had been shining for the last couple of minutes. Something told you he saw that little upwards twitch of your lips.

“Besides coupon lady earlier, how’s your day been?” He leaned slightly over the counter towards you as he pretended to study the spoon in your hands. You didn't catch the quick scan he did from your waist and up before settling back on your face. 

You glanced up at him only to catch his dark eyes locked into you and darted your attention back down at your hands. “I-its been fine. No one else gave me a hard time if that’s what your asking.”

“ _Good_.”

For whatever reason that sent a chill down your spine, making you momentarily stop what you were doing. He looked as if he was going to say something else but you quickly cut him off.

“I don’t know your name.” He seemed slightly taken back by that but blinked away his slight confusion a moment later. “I mean, it’s only polite seeing as we’re co-workers and all…” you quickly added feeling a flush warm your cheeks.

He bounced back rather quickly, that grin plastering itself back on his face. “How about you tell me yours first, sweetheart.”

“Well it’s not sweetheart- if you remember me asking you not to call me that before.” He simply hummed, obviously paying your comment no mind as he waited for an answer. “….and my name’s (F/N).”

“Well that’s a lovely name.” You automatically scoffed at that. Was he flirting with you now? Did he do this with all the female staff or were you being singled out for some reason?

“ _And?_   What’s your name?” Geeze, why was it so difficult talking to this guy.

“It’s Pierce.” You didn’t expect him to hold his hand out to you. You also didn’t expect to see a sleeve of tattoos peeking out from under his purple button up. You caught yourself staring at the black ink before quickly grabbing at his outstretched hand, preparing to shake it, when he pulled your hand up to his lips. For a moment your breath hitched in your lungs as he pressed a gentle kiss to the back of your hand, making eye contact with you the whole time. Okay, you should consider this sexual harassment in the work place...but you couldn't help being oddly flattered by it. No one's ever kissed your hand before. 

"U-um, well, nice to...meet you Pierce." You stuttered, mentally cursing yourself for your obvious flustered behavior. You tugged your hand out of his loose grip, grabbing for your dropped rag so you had something to pretend to do. 

"Mmhm, Likewise." His smirk widened when he noticed he got to you quite easily. "By the way, I think that spoon is pretty clean by now."

Your attention snapped down at the one piece of silverware you've been cleaning this whole time, quickly dropping it into the cup with the rest of them. He chuckled and winked at you, light wrinkles crinkling in the corner of his eye, before wondering his way to the front door. He waved over his shoulder at you, "have a good night, Sweetheart." 

"Stop it, you- giant plum!" He only howled in laughter as he faded from sight, no doubt laughing the whole way to his stupid car. You watched him go, your face warm and a deep red color. 

"Ew, you better not be flirting with him, (F/N)." Cathy's voice defiantly made you jump, dropping the rag back onto the counter as you looked back at her and Ben standing at the kitchen door. "He's like, twice your age probably." 

"I was _**not**_ flirting!"

Both of them chuckled, seeing your red cheeks and flustered expression. Okay, maybe you were a little too quick to defend yourself. But you were not flirting! You couldn't be with- with _that_ guy. He was weird and super cocky! And- well kind of attractive in that hot dad kind of way- _**but**_  you were certainly-without-a-doubt not flirting with Pierce! 

"Uh-huh. Sure." 

"I wasn't! Cathy. Cathy don't you give me that look! You either pizza boy, shut- Alright, forget you guys. I'm going home."

The end of your day seemed to be filled with laughter as you left, and none of it was yours. You made sure to repeat to yourself all the way back to the bus stop that you were ' _totally not flirting,like, at all!_ ', your hands wrapped tightly around your bag as you sat in wait for the bus to pull up.

You didn't even notice the dark blue, 1977 mustang slowly drive away once you got onto your bus, plopping down in an empty seat with a sigh.

You needed a shower.

 

* * *

 

Reference pictures: 

[General appearance is based off of Jon Hamm](http://www.gannett-cdn.com/-mm-/27f6ed9475d6d5d0ee5424ff72c83e6c6a49d074/c=221-429-3456-4742&r=537&c=0-0-534-712/local/-/media/USATODAY/GenericImages/2014/05/15//1400182945004-d1-JonHamm.jpg) but picture him kinda more tired looking with bags under his eyes ([kinda like](http://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/fightclub_eyebags.jpg)) and slightly disheveled.

[His faded purple hair](http://www.maxmayo.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/undercut-hairstyle-bleach-white-purple-hair-680x478.jpg) color but with darker roots and little gray hairs sprinkled in there.  (Ignore the hairstyle itself. I'm just using this in reference to the color.)

[General idea of his tattoo sleeve](http://xpressmag.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/black-and-white-tattoos-angel-and-eyes.jpg) not exactly like that, but something close. I can see him having slightly religious looking tattoos, maybe inspired by his parents. (but probably not in a good way)

[His dark eyes](https://theirbeauty.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/ben-barnes-1-1600.jpg) are a really deep brown that almost look totally black. 

[His watch](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/bb/ac/05/bbac05dfcedd984cca09aee645d02adc.jpg) because why not.

[The 1977 Mustang](http://mustangattitude.com/mustang/1977/1977_00007_01.jpg), I wanted it to be dark blue because....idk I kinda thought making it purple was a bit much? 

 

Bonus picture:

[MY GIRL CATHY](http://www.outfittrends.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/cute-black-girls-hairstyles.jpg) <3


End file.
